Sweet Nocturne
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Torn between the brothers, not wanting to have more blood to be shed, Elena makes her decision. She has to choose from either Stefan or Damon. Damon/Elena


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Vampire Diaries, as we all know, rightfully belongs to L.J. Smith.

* * *

**Title:** **_"Sweet Nocturne"_**

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Vampire Diaries_

**Pairing:** _Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert_

* * *

Who ever says that first love don't last? Well, who ever it was, I think I agree with the person.

As I thought and thought again, I could have sworn I still love Stefan Salvatore.

I'll love him no matter what.

For how long? For eternity? Yes, as long as we can be with each other; eternity sounds good to me. Time doesn't matter, as long as I can be with him.

Each embrace shared, each passionate kisses exchanged, each night we spent together, and each night I stubbornly offer my blood to him, are the things I wouldn't want to end. Let them stay with us for ever.

But when his brother came along, it was ruined.

_He_ changed every thing.

Even as I convinced my self that I love _Stefan_, and only him; no more other guys. _Just_ him. I can't help feeling that my affections for him is slowly dissolving.

All of it is being transferred to Damon Salvatore, his _own_ brother.

I couldn't… I don't _want_ that to happen. But I have no choice. My heart is thumping, yearning, and beating for Damon. I _want_ him. Just like the first day when I met Stefan, I wanted _him_ more than any thing else in the world.

Albeit, I can't betray Stefan. I don't want to lose him, either. But choices has to be done.

I had to choose between the two brothers.

I wouldn't keep both of them, like Katherine's big mistake. Not big, _huge_ and _horrendous_ mistake.

The sinful mistake ever committed.

I wouldn't be shared, or cut in to half in between the brothers. I would have to belong to only one of them.

So, now I have to choose.

Damon or Stefan?

Stefan, because of every single thing we've been through? Him because he loved me more than he loved Katherine? Him because I felt safe in his arms? Him because I've wanted him to belong to me and not to any body else?

Damon, because of the things he does for me? Him because he makes my heart beat wildly with his soft touch? Him because he can make me blush when ever he wants to? Or at least, that's what I think. Him because I desired him all the more?

I couldn't help my self in to banging my head on the wall. Which one? I can't keep both of them, I repeated inside my head. Only one would do. No blood should be shed. No brawl should be started.

Not one of them should die with my decision.

As I turned under the duvet of my bed, my mind started aching. Stupid headaches, I thought, grumpily. I forced my self to get away from the heavy duvet; I shouldn't struggle since it won't do any good, I reminded my self. I pushed it away from my body and it stretched throughout half of the bed.

I groaned as the sun's ray hit my eyes. It was painfully bright, and annoyingly warm. _Too _warm, if I may correct it. I shielded my face using one of the pillows on my bed. I disliked it on how much it burned my eyes; even if I'm not a vampire.

I sighed, getting out of bed and fixing it. I went to my window—to which I noticed was open—and closed it, along with the curtains. I didn't remember opening it at night… I swear it was closed when I drifted to sleep.

Sudden realisation hit me, but I told my self that may be I'm just thinking too hardly. I mustn't jump in to conclusions. Not until I confirmed all of it, I thought. The beating of my heart increased rapidly. Was I nervous? Ohh no; there's no way I'm going to feel that way.

I counted inwardly up to three and spun around, seeing what I feared most.

Damon is inside my bedroom, leaning on one of the walls with a teasing smile on his face.

I felt the need to face-palm but kept it away from happening. I did gave out a groan in protest, for I _absolutely_ didn't want him any where near _me_, especially in _my_ house. And bedroom, I mentally added.

I scratched my head, impatiently, and glared at Damon. "What are you doing here?" I asked, definitely not one of the pleasant ones. Well, my mood is certainly not pleasant, since he's the first person—or vampire—I'm seeing since I woke up.

"A little greeting wouldn't hurt, right, Elena?" he responded, keeping that stupid smile of his on his face. I know he just wants to amuse him self by annoying me.

"I know that's not what you came here for," I stated the obvious. He always has a purpose for his visits. Let me guess, he's hungry and wants to drink my blood? There's no way I'm feeding him at this time of day. Or rather, I'm not going to waste a single drop of it for him. Even if I… I shook my head in disagreement. What ever I'm about to think, I'm going to push it away. As far as I can.

"Clever," he said. "Actually, there is one thing I need you for." Damon advanced to my direction, making my heart thump harder against my chest.

I didn't like the sound of it.

* * *

**I wonder what Damon's there for. Heh heh heh… Thanks for reading!**


End file.
